MAGNOLIA
by akirachan7
Summary: Merasa hangatnya sentuhan. Ditinggalkan haruman yang asing oleh dia yang mungkin masih lagi asing. Memukau. Cerita pendek.


Harumannya memukau kalbu. Harumannya masih di situ. Tertinggal di situ seketika sebelum hilang bersama angin malam yang berhembus perlahan menyapa pipinya. Lelaki itu, memikat hatinya, memukau jiwanya. Sentuhannya yang hangat masih berbekas walau telah lama dia pergi. Dia yang pemalu, wajahnya bertukar merah padam sebelum dia berlalu, meninggalkannya di situ. Terpaku.

Kyoya Hibari hanya membatu di situ dengan kedua tonfa masih digenggamannya. Penumbuknya bertukar putih kerana kuatnya genggaman tangannya menyembunyikan rasa gemuruh di hatinya. Dia terpaku dan terpukau dengan haruman yang masih berbekas di deria baunya. Yang masih berbekas disentuhannya.

Tsunayoshi Sawada pergi meninggalkannya di situ dengan haruman itu. Yang selama ini tidak dia tahu. malah dia tidak mahu mengambil tahu. Kenapa? Kerana selama ini Tsunayoshi Sawada berada dalam radar pemerhatiannya hanya seperti pelajar lain yang lemah dan tidak berdaya. Herbivore. Seperti gambaran bahasanya. Yang sentiasa menjadi mangsa buli kepada si pemangsa yang tidak pernah kedapatan dalam radar matanya. Hanya kerana mereka takut akan dia. Takut dibelasah hingga tidak mampu untuk lari atau mengelak daripada dia andai berada dalam pengetahuannya.

Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pelajar yang pendiam dan tidak pernah mahu bercampur dengan yang lain. Atau mungkin dengan bahasa lainnya, pelajar lain tidak mahu bercampur dengannya hanya kerana dia sentiasa menjadi mangsa buli. Sentiasa sendiri. Duduk di taman yang sepi. Atau lepak di bumbung sekolah andai dia tiada.

Mungkin mahu mengelak daripada sang pembuli yang selalu mencarinya ke mana sahaja dan sentiasa membelasahnya hingga lebam dan berdarah hingga tidak mampu untuk berdiri. Sentiasa terlantar di katil bilik sakit sekolah, setiap kali dia pergi ke sana mencari sesiapa yang sengaja mencari helah untuk ponteng kelas. Dan entah kenapa, setiap kali, dia tidak peduli kalau si rambut perang itu hanya tidur dengan mata dan muka yang lebam dan lengan yang berbalut dengan kesan darah yang masih bersisa, terlantar di situ dan tidur tidak berkutik, tidak sedar akan kehadirannya.

Dan setiap kali si rambut perang terlantar di situ, dia akan meminta Kasukabe sebagai orang kanannya mengawal pintu bilik agar tiada siapa masuk dan mengganggu tidur dia yang lena.

Kenapa?

Dia juga tidak pasti. Tapi yang dia sedar, Tsunayoshi Sawada perlukan dia. Atau mungkin kerana..

'Kyoya-san,' suara Kasukabe menyapa telinganya lantas mengejutkannya dari lamunan. Pandangannya yang tajam beralih dari lorong yang kian gelap di mana Tsunayoshi Sawada menghilang ke wajah orang kanannya yang terpinga-pinga.

'Ada yang tak kena?' dia bertanya kepada ketuanya yang masih kaku di situ. Kyoya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bertentangan menyembunyikan rasa gemuruh di hatinya dengan wajahnya yang tidak beriak. Mungkin kerana dia tidak mampu untuk menunjukkan riak atau hanya tidak mampu untuk meluahkan apa yang dirasa pada wajahnya yang dingin dan sentiasa membeku itu?

Kasukabe hanya terkebil di tempatnya berdiri. Menanti arahan yang tidak kunjung keluar dari mulut sang ketua yang masih lagi membatu pada renungan matanya yang tajam kearahnya. Peluh sejuk terlihat keluar di dahi dan mengalir jatuh ke dagunya yang runcing.

'Jom!' sang ketua bersuara lalu melangkah pergi, orang kanannya mengangguk dan menuruti langkah kakinya meredah malam yang semakin lewat.

* * *

Magnolia.

Dia kenal akan haruman itu. Bunga itu, bunga yang menjadi kegemarannya. Setiap kali dia singgah di situ, dia teringat lagi. Sentuhan hangat dari tapak tangan si rambut perang yang kecil itu masih berbekas di pipinya. Dia tertanya sendiri, kenapa langkah kakinya membawa dia ke bilik sakit sekolah yang kini kosong tanpa penghuni itu. Semua pelajar kini telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kalau ada pun, sudah pasti akan dikerjarnya hingga ke luar pagar sekolah ataupun mungkin akan dibelasah dahulu hingga dia puas hati.

Dia beranjak ke katil. Mencari sisa wangian yang mungkin masih ada di situ. Dia menyentuh cadar katil yang rapi, tapi masih berbekas seperti ada yang telah menggunakannya. Perlahan, dia merebahkan dirinya. Dia mengiring, dan tersenyum. Haruman itu, ada di situ.

* * *

_**hehe.. one shot.. or something like that.. what do you think? **_

_Kyoya: What do you think you're doing herbivore? Tell me or I'll bite you to death. _

_me: Eh? *shivers for the treat* I'm sorry, Kyouya-kun! *make a deep bow to Kyoya*_

_Kyoya: Hn. _

_me: You don't like it? *tilt head to the side*_

_Kyoya: Hn. *rise his tonfa* I'll bite you to death._

_me: W-wait! *take a step back, ready to run away* But you like Tsuna-kun right? _

_Kyoya: *narrowing his grey eyes* Hn. *walk away with slightly blush in his cheek*_

_me: *sigh* well.. how about you Tsuna-kun?_

_Tsuna: E-eh? I d-don't know.. *his face getting red all over*_

_me: *giggles* Okay, you like it. Just confess already! *grin*_

_Tsuna: U-um.. *getting even redder* y-yes.. *clench his fist and run away towards Kyoya who getting far away*_

_me: oh my~ *chuckles*_

**_Well.. thanks for reading.. :)_**


End file.
